Love of Ice
by Hitsugaya2009
Summary: The Bleach gang meet a new girl: Reoka Hiotome. She’s a mysterious girl who has high spirit awareness. This girl catches the eyes of Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya. Can she also catch his heart and possibly be more than just a human? R
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

***~****LOVE OF ICE****~***

XXxx Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BLEACH or any part of it. I own my character Reoka Hiotme and 3 others that will come later. XxXX

I'm Hitsugaya2009. This is my first story so please R&R and enjoy.

Summary: The Bleach gang meet a new girl: Reoka Hiotome. She's a mysterious girl who has high spirit awareness. This girl catches the eyes of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Can she also catch his heart and possibly be more than just a human?

**PROLOGUE:**

**Will It Ever End…?**

'_No…' _She think. _'this can't be happening'_

"TOSHIRO!!" Reoka scream as she watch the right side of his body just explode with blood as Aizen slice through him within the blink of an eye. His Bankai ice wings just fall to pieces behind him as he remain standing. "NO!!"

He slowly turn his wide blue eyes to her red ones. She feel the blood pump through her veins as she take off at full-speed towards him. He then turn his eyes away as he fall forward. She appear just in time to catch him.

"Toshiro." She whisper to him as she apply pressure to his wound. "Stay with me. Don't do this please." She beg as the tears start to form. "You promised.."

He feel himself fall only to be caught by Reoka. He barely hear her speaking to him as he turn his eyes to hers. "I'm sorry…" He say, barely above a whisper. His eyes slowly close as he fall limp against her.

"NO!!" She scream as the tears fall now. "You can't do this. You promised!! You freaking promised!!"

As the tears continue to fall she lay her head against his. The tears falling to his face, then down to his wound. She not notice as the wound seem to heel beneath her hand.

"Well.." Aizen speak for the first time. "I thought you were going to kill me Toshiro."

Reoka slowly raise her tear stained face to look at him. Nothing but pure hatred etched on her face.

"If anyone's going to kill you, It's going to be ME." She hiss.

Aizen just laugh at this.

"You?" He laugh. "You don't even have any powers. It's a wonder you even made it through the Senkaimon without dying."

She look back down at Toshiro, noticing that his wound be much smaller this time. _'What?'_ She wonder as she move her hand to check his pulse. _'Still beating? How?'_

"_Because…. you have the power to heal with your tears." _As the voice speak her eyes widen.

'Who…?' She ask. "…Are you?" Everything seem to go black around her and Toshiro, but a small flame in the distance.

"_I am apart of you." _The flame speak_. "I have always been with you. For I am your zanpakuto."_

Reoka's eyes widen as she shake her head. 'No..' She whisper. 'I'm just a normal, weak human…' She cry. 'I can't save anyone.'

"_SILENCE!!" _The flame shout. _"You are __**not**__ weak. You are __**strong**__." _

Reoka just look at it in shock. "How can I be strong if I can't save the ones I love." She hiss.

The flame just seem to sit their as if it was thinking. Then it spoke. _"Feel." _

Reoka just stare. She be about to ask it what it means when everything change back.

Aizen look at her as if nothing ever happened. "Enlighten me then." He say as he pull out his zanpakuto. "_Kill_ me then?" With that he move forward to attack.

Reoka close her eyes as she pull Toshiro closer to her chest. Then she feel it. The fire that burn within her chest. She know right then and there what the flame meant and a smirk appear on her face.

She place Toshiro down on the ground as she slowly stand up and face Aizen. "Fine. I will." She say.

She slowly raise her hand to the necklace Toshiro had given her before Aizen had turned on The Soul Society. "Rise…" She begin. "from the depths of Hell…Sokyokyu."

Aizen's eyes widen as fire seem to just lift from the ground. "Sokyokyu?" He ask in wonder. "That's…"

"Yes.' Reoka hiss as the spear like sword appear in her hand. "This is the sword that can kill that of a Shinigami. The one with the power of a thousand zanpakuto." She say as she pull it down in front of her chest.

Fire swirl around her then it fall away just as quickly. Reoka be standing there but now dressed in Shinigami attire. It be a bit different from the usual though. Her top only go a little past her chest showing her flat, muscular stomach and the pants instead be a short mini ruffle skirt with the white belt. The zanpakuto now be a red-bladed sword.

"Reoka! Toshiro!" She here a voice calling from the doorway. When she look over she see Unohana and Kotetsu standing there. "What have you done Aizen?" Unohana ask.

"Please…help Toshiro." Reoka ask as her eyes meet Unohana's. Unohana nodded and quickly run to him while directing Kotetsu to let the others know of this.

Kotetsu then send out a message to all the others to let them know of Aizen's where-abouts and what has happened.

"Reoka.." Unohana's voice carry to Reoka's ears. Reoka turn her head to look at her. "He's going to be fine."

Reoka just nod then turn her head back to face Aizen. "Now." She hiss pulling Skyoku back in front of her self, "This ends."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well. Let me know what you think. I hope to get the first chapter up soon but I don't want to unless people will read it so R&R please.

Hitsugaya2009


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

***~LOVE OF ICE~***

XXxx Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BLEACH or any part of it. I own my character Reoka Hiotme and 3 others that will come later. XxXX

I'm Hitsugaya2009. This is my first story so please R&R and enjoy.

Summary: The Bleach gang meet a new girl: Reoka Hiotome. She's a mysterious girl who has high spirit awareness. This girl catches the eyes of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Can she also catch his heart and possibly be more than just a human?

**Chapter 2:**

**Meeting**

'_Run..'_ Was all she could think, _'Just run.'_

She was Reoka Hiotome, a girl who could see some pretty strange things. She also felt them before she actually saw them so she would try to get away. This time she wasn't in luck. It had seen her.

"Damn it!!" She scream as she run through the woods as fast as she can. "Why does this happen to me?"

She feel the earth shake from its foot falls on the ground. She found early in her life that she couldn't scream for help for no one could see these things that she saw so no one could help.

Then all was silent.

She paused mid-run to look back. Nothing! She halted to a spot, looking in surprise.

"Where…?" She start but not finish as she feel the ground shake. Her eyes widen as she turn around to see it standing right behind her.

It stood at least 11 feet tall, and black as night with a white face and hole in it's chest. It glare down at her and she feel the fear rushing through her body. She feel her body just go numb as she scream at herself to run, to get away. She just couldn't move.

'_This is it.'_ She think as the tears start to form in her eyes. _'It's over. I lost.'_

As the tears fall she slowly fall to her knees. She grip the grass between her fingers as she look up to see it raise it's head high and lift it's massive hand above it's head as black energy form around it.

"Why!" she scream as it bring its hand down to strike. She then grab her head as she close her eyes, waiting for the impact.

NOTHING!!

'_What?' _She thinks as she looks up.

"You alright?" A voice asks as she see a person in front of her. He have his hand raised up, holding off the things attack from hitting her.

She blinks a few times. Then notice he have white hair and a white cloak like outfit billowing out behind him. And a black kimono seem to be under it.

"Who…?" She start to ask as he turn his head to look at her. Her eyes widen slightly at his. They are the most memorizing blue eyes she has ever seen. She takes in the rest of him as well but the eyes are what she notices the most.

She then hears him sigh and looks back up as he turns back towards the monster.

"Well, you don't seem too strong Hollow." He say to the 'Hollow'. She just watch, wondering what he was going to do next.

He then pushes up with his right hand, which he had stopped the Hollow with, causing it to stumble backwards. It then seem to realize he was a threat and start to make the attack again.

Reoka's eyes widen in fear as she feel the power forming in its hand. It be much stronger this time than the last one. The guy then steps in front of her, blocking her from the attack.

"Don't worry." He says noticing her shaking. "This Hollow's weak. He'll be easy enough to kill."

She watches as he reaches his hand back and grab his sword. Pulling it from its sheath, which seem to disappear. He then pulls it in front of himself as if to attack. The Hollow then make to attack and the guy disappear, reappearing in front of the Hollow.

"Hyorinmaru!!" He yells as he brings the sword forward. A giant ice dragon appear and clash with the hollow freezing it. He then slashes it down the middle shattering it to pieces.

The Hollow then seem to disappear as he land in front of her. Placing his sword back in the, now present, sheath he turn to look at her. He offer his hand down to her to help her up but she be unable to move.

He sighs again and drops his hand back to his side. He knelt down in front of her a look at her red eyes.

"What's your name?" He ask.

She atleast finds her voice and replies. "R...Reoka H..Hiotome."

He nod. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of squad 10."

She just look at him. "Captain of squad 10?" She asks.

She listen as he explain of The 13 Court Guards, Soul Society and Soul Reapers. Which he be. He watch for a reaction but get none.

"So..I..have a strong spiritual sense?" She ask as she look at the ground. "That's why I see these 'Hollows' as you call them, and you?"

"Yes." He says still watching her. He then stand up and look over his shoulder. Reoka look past him to see a girl and two guys come towards them.

"Captain!!" The girl yell as she and the guys land in front of them. "We've taken care of the other two Hollows. The area is…" She trail off as she notice the girl behind Toshiro. The others seem to notice her aswell. She hide behind him as she step closer to his back.

"What!" Reoka ask as she regain her composure and step up beside him. He turn his head to look at her.

"She can see us?" The bald guy ask.

"Yes, Ikkaku, she can see us." He say as if it's nothing new. "Any other questions?"

The guy with purple hair then raise his hand.

Toshiro's eye twitch as his patient seem to be running thin. "Yes?"

"I say we go elsewhere to speak of this, not here in the open." He suggest.

"Yea, to Ichigo's" The girl squeal excitedly.

Toshiro growl at this thought.

"Ichigo?" Reoka ask. "Ichigo Kurosaki?"

They all turn to look at her. Matsumoto stepping passed Toshiro as Reoka move back behind him at the look on the woman's face.

"How do you know Ichigo?" Matsumoto ask.

"Ummm..he and I go to the same school." She answer tensely as Matsumoto step back.

"Your kidding?" Yumichika, the purple haired guy, say.

"Yea, why haven't we seen you before now?" Ikkaku, the bald one, ask.

She look over at Toshiro who slowly close his eyes and sigh. "Um…I don't know." She answer, her eyes still on Toshiro.

"Hn." Toshiro huff as he open his eyes and unfold his arms from his chest. "Let's go then."

He then turn to Reoka and just pick her up in his arms.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She scream as she throw her arms around his neck to hold on.

The others look at him in surprise aswell. He not seem to notice as he begin to walk.

'You'll only slow us down if you walk." He state simply. "Come." He say to the others as he take off running then jump up to the nearest building. The others quickly follow.

Not expecting this speed and height she pull her arms from around his neck and clutch the front of the black kimono then burry her face against his chest. Toshiro look down with a smirk on his face then pull her closer to show he won't drop her and that she's safe with him.

Noticing this gesture she loosen her hold on him and lift her head enough from his chest to look around. She watch as they jump from building to building. 'Still scared?" He whisper in her ear. She then look up into his icy blue eyes and shake her head. "Good." He say as he notice her crimson red eyes and waist length black hair with red undertones and bangs. Unlike his usual Soul Reaper attire she be wearing a light blue tang top and mini skirt followed by matching sandals. He shake his head as he look away, but he not be able to get her out of his head.

"It's a wander you were able to run as fast as you did for being a human and wearing those." He nod his head to indicate the sandals.

"Oh..umm." She laugh. "I don't know. I've always been fast and had really good balance. That's the first time a Hollow has actually caught me."

"That won't happen again." He whisper to himself.

"What?" She ask as she hear what he say.

"Nothing." He say unable to believe she had heard him. This girl was beginning to really interest him. Great balance. Great speed. Great hearing. Was this girl really human or could she be like Ichigo and his friends. A Ryoka.

"Here we are." Matsumoto yell making him come out of his thinking state to notice Reoka staring at him then she quickly look away as they land on the ground.

________________________________________________________________________

Well I hope this seemed like a good start. Let me know what you guys think.

Hitsugaya2009


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends and Thoughts

***~LOVE OF ICE~***

XXxx Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BLEACH or any part of it. I own my character Reoka Hiotme and 3 others that will come later. XxXX

I'm Hitsugaya2009. This is my first story so please R&R and enjoy.

Summary: The Bleach gang meet a new girl: Reoka Hiotome. She's a mysterious girl who has high spirit awareness. This girl catches the eyes of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Can she also catch his heart and possibly be more than just a human?

**Chapter 3:**

**New Friends and Thoughts**

Hitsugaya slowly look around checking the area. He then hear a slight cough and look over at Matsumoto to see her laughing. He raise an eyebrow at her then it hit him. He quickly look down at Reoka who just stare at him.

"Umm.." She start. Her face turning a little pink. He quickly place her on her feet when she look away. He shake his head a bit to try and clear it.

"There's Ichigo's house." She point. "And that's mine next to it.

They all nod at the brick house next to Ichigo's plain house. They all wonder how they could have missed it.

"Guess we should change." Matsumoto state.

Hitsugaya nod as he dig in the pocket of his Haori and pull out a cell phone and look at it. "Ok." He say. "It's clear.

Reoka jump back a little startled as they seem to change right before her eyes. They seem to go from the shinigami clothes to that of a humans.

"Uhh…" She stare dumbly, mouth open. Hitsugaya shake himself a bit as he settle into the 'human' body. She hear Yumichika and Ikkaku start complaining about being uncomfortable. Matsumoto just smile and walk over to her and push her mouth closed. A smile on her face and humor in her eyes.

"Umm..thanks." She say simply while blinking as she collect herself. Matsumoto just laugh then turn to the others.

Ikkaku notice her confused face and explain that they need to blend in and the only way was to appear human using, Gigai.

"She look them each over. Ikkaku in jeans and a regular black t-shirt. Yumichika in the same yet his shirt be a polo like shirt, opened at the chest. Matsumoto…well she be in a low cut red shirt and a small thigh length black skirt like Reoka's.

"Let's go!" Hitsugaya say as he walk up to her. She glance at him. He now wear a white t-shirt with a dark blue zip-up hoodie over it. She watch as he push his hands into his pockets and walk past her and then notice the back of his hoodie. There be a red dragon that seem to wrap itself around him.

'_Hmm..'_ She think to herself. _'I think he looks better in the Soul Reaper outfit…WHOA..what did I just think?'_

"Coming?" She hear him call back to her. She blink a few times as she notice they be waiting for her. She quickly run up and walk next to Hitsugaya as he and the others start walking.

"Where to first?" Yumichika ask.

Hitsugaya turn his head to Reoka for a second then state that they will head to Ichigo's first.

As they walk up to the door Reoka seem to move behind Hitsugaya, Matsumoto behind them. The other two had choosen to scout the area. Hitsugaya had growled sumthin about them being wimps but let them go anyways.

Reoka glance over his shoulder as he open the door.

"ICHIGO!!" Matsumoto yell as she push past them.

"Ugh." They both grunt as she push past causing Reoka to fall against Hitsugaya. To her surprise she feel his arms catch her and automatically wrap around her waist. Her hands fall to his chest as she catch herself against him. She slowly look up at him.

"Thanks." She whisper very quietly as she look back down at her hands.

"It's fine." He say looking at her. "It's Matsumoto's fault as usual." He growl this time. Reoka just laugh a little when his eye twitch. He look back down at her when she laugh.

She then notice that she still be in his arms and pull herself away. She laugh a bit nervously as his hands fall to his side.

He just watch wondering why he didn't back away from her after he knew she was capable on her own.

"Karin!! Where's Ichigo?" They hear Matsumoto yell through the house. This cause another twitch from Hitsugaya's eye. "Why me?" He grumble as he follow the yelling. Reoka follow right behind him laughing slightly.

"You just missed him." The dark haired girl answer as they walk into the room.

"Oh! Hey Toshiro." She wave and he nod. 'Who's your frien…hey wait! I've seen you before haven't I?" She walk past Hitsugaya and right up to Reoka.

"Ummm…" Reoka start when Karin get in her face, trying to figure out who she was.

Noticing Reoka's discomfort Hitsugaya slide between them, causing Karin to step back.

"Reoka Hiotome." He say. Reoka peek over his shoulder to see the girl still thinking. "She's your neighbor. "

Karin blink then the light seem to come on in her eyes as she figure it out. "I knew that. So, how come you never come over?" She ask. 'I'm surprised Ichigo hasn't invited you over." She be a bit surprised at this.

"Yea..well..we're not really friend, friends." She answer as she move up to Hitsugaya's side. "We just go to the same school and live next to each other that's all."

"Oh..ok..I guess that makes sense." She smile.

"Reoka just smile back. "Yep."

Hitsugaya just sigh. One minute the girls scared, then friends the next. He may never understand humans.

Reoka just smile at him, this surprise him, just as Karin and Matsumoto pull her away from beside him.

"Come on!" Karin say pulling on Reoka's hand.

"Let's have some fun till Ichigo comes home." Matsumoto squeal excitedly.

"Ummm…." Reoka stop and look back. The other two not notice her stop. "Toshiro..?" She ask quietly as he turn back towards her. "Aren't you coming too?" She ask.

He look at her red eyes for a second then shake his head. "No." He say.

"Oh..umm ok." She say a little disappointed that he's leaving. "I'll see you later right?" She ask with a forced smile.

He stare into her eyes, noticing the disappointment growing in them. _'Why does this girl even phase me like this?' _Then it hit him. _'She's soo much like Hinamori, could that be it?'_ He then here her second question and shake his head a bit trying to clear it for the hundredth time that day it seemed. He look back up at her.

"Yes. As soon as Ichigo returns so will I." He answer.

She smile a true smile at him this time.

"Ok. I'll see you later then." She then turn to follow the other two.

He watch herrun after the two girls then turn and disappear out the door.

Reoka smile as Karin show them her newest soccer moves she had been practicing.

"Your really good." Reoka say as she clap her hands when Karin demonstrate another move.

"Thanks." Karin smile back as she stop placing her foot on top the ball to stop it as well. 'If it wasn't for Toshiro though, I wouldn't have been able to practice."

'Why not?" Reoka ask. Surprised.

"Because they couldn't win without him." Matsumoto say as she laugh.

Karin explain about how she first met Toshiro and how he had helped her and her team to win in a match against some middle schoolers who thought they owned the field at the park just because they were older. She continue to explain how she found out he was a shinigami when he had saved her from a Menos Grande.

"Wow!" Reoka whistle.

"Yep." Karin smile. "He seems like a grumpy pants, but he's nice once you get to know him."

"I hope your not talking about me." Say a voice from behind them.

"Ichigo your home." Karin smile at the orange haired guy.

Reoka watch as Matsumoto pull a cell phone from her pocket and start talking on it.

'Captain? Yea it's Matsumoto. Ichigo just arrived." She say then pause as he reply. "Ok see you soon." She then hang up and put it back in the pocket of her skirt.

Ichigo then seem to notice Reoka as Matsumoto state that Taichou was on his way.

"It's Reoka right?" He ask as his eyes look her over. "Hiotome?"

"Yes." Reoka answer not knowing what else to say.

"She can see us too." Matsumoto say. "As our real selves that is."

Ichigo blink at Matsumoto then back at Reoka. "How?" He ask still staring at her though.

"We don't know either." Hitsugaya say as he jump from the roof and land next to Reoka. "Stop staring at her like that you fool." He growl as he jump back into his Gigai form.

"Who are you calling a fool?" Ichigo yell his eyes flying to Hitcugaya. "Atleast I'm not short like you." He huff as he cross his arms over his chest.

Hitsugaya's eyes seem to darken as they narrow.

"Don't even start." He growl warningly.

"Huhhh!!" Ichigo laugh. What are YOU going to do about it?"

Within a second they be head to head yelling at each other.

"Just because I'm in this Gigai doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!!" Hitsugaya yell.

"Is that so?" Ichigo yell back. "Well, I'd love to see you try lil shiro."

"IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA TO YOU!!!" He scream. "And don't tempt me."

Matsumoto and Karin sigh. "Here we go again." They say in unison.

"They can't seem to go a moment without fighting." Karin say as she shake her head.

Reoka watch then start laughing.

The two stop at the sound of her laughter and look at her.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo ask a bit annoyed.

"You two." She answer simply. She stop laughing as she straighten herself. Smile still on her face.

"Hn." Be all Hitsugaya say as he turn his back to her and the others crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever." Ichigo turn aswell.

Reoka just smile as she walk over to Hitsugaya. He watch her from the corner of his eye wondering what she was up to.

"Karin told me about how you helped her, then saved her from the Menos Grande." He say meeting his blue eyes with her red ones.

He just stare at her unsure of how to reply. To his surprise she place her hands on his arm.

"Don't fight with Ichigo anymore." She ask. "Please."

His eyes widen a bit the he sigh and unfold his arms. "Fine." He growl as his eyes glance at Ichigo. "I'll kill him some other time."

"What was that?" Ichigo yell. "We'll see who kills who when I'm through with you, you damn popsicle."

"Now, now." Matsumoto finally interfere. She grab Ichigo as he make his way to Hitsugaya. "Let's not fight."

"Fine.." He then grumble about everyone always being on the damn popsicles side and never his. This cause Reoka to laugh as she lean against Hitsugaya without noticing. She also have his hand in both of hers.

He look down as her hands be in his. He know he should pull away but couldn't bring himself to do it. She seemed so happy that he just couldn't force himself to pull away. _'Why do I act this way around her?' _He ask himself._ 'Why do I care for this human? It could never be…so…why?'_

"_**Because you can't help it." A voice say to him.**_

'_Hyourinmaru?' He question. 'I haven't heard from you in awhile.'_

"_**Of course it's me Shiro-kun." The ice dragon say smugly. "What kind of Zanptou would I be if I didn't help in your moment of need?"**_

'_What are you talking about?' He ask. 'I have no problem.'_

"_**The girl…" Hyourinmaru laugh. "You are starting to like her no?"**_

'_WHAT??" He yell. 'I am not starting to like this human.' Then he sigh as Hyourinmaru look at him as if to say, are you sure?_

'_Even if I did…" He say quietly. 'She's human..It could never be.'_

The dragons red eyes just watch it's master for a second. _**"If you never try…you will never know." **_

Then dragon then disappear from Hitsugaya's mind. He trhen look down to see Reoka's hand still in his.

'_Maybe..he's right.'_ He think to himself. He then hear the dragon laugh.

**Hope you like it so far. Sorry it took so long for me to post it. With school and crap I have no time for myself anymore. I'll try to get chap 4 up real soon. R&R PLSS…******

**Hitsugaya2009**


	4. Chapter 4: Sleep Over Part 1

**

* * *

**

*~LOVE OF ICE~*

XXxx Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BLEACH or any part of it. I own my character Reoka Hiotme and 3 others that will come later. XxXX

I'm Hitsugaya2009. This is my first story so please R&R and enjoy.

Summary: The Bleach gang meet a new girl: Reoka Hiotome. She's a mysterious girl who has high spirit awareness. This girl catches the eyes of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. Can she also catch his heart and possibly be more than just a human?

**Chapter 4:**

**Sleep Over  
(Part 1)**

"Well..?" Reoka ask. She be sitting in between Toshiro and Matsumoto on the couch in Ichigo's living room. "What are you going to do now?"

Matsumoto lean over Reoka as she speak to Toshiro.

"Yea..where are we staying tonight?" She ask him but not give him a chance to answer. "Can we stay with you?" She ask. Her question directed to Reoka.

"Ummm…." Reoka blink a few times as she lean back against Toshiro trying to escape Matsumoto's begging eyes. "Sure…I guess. My moms gone for the weekend so she can't say no."

"Thank you!! Thank you!!" She yell as she wrap Reoka in a hug. "I really hate sleeping outside all the time."

Reoka just smile at the woman as Matsumoto turn and leave to go tell Ichigo.

"Like he'll care." Toshiro say as he stand up.

"What about you?" Reoka ask.

He turn his blue eyes on her. "What do you mean?"

"Where are you going to stay for the night?" She ask not meeting his blue eyes with her crimson ones.

He notice her avoiding his eyes and it cause him to hesitate.

"Where ever I feel." He reply.

She then meet his eyes. "Oh..yea of course."

He just watch her as she get up and leave the room to go find Matsumoto. He sigh and reach out and grab her arm. "Fine." He say not meeting her eyes as she turn to face him.

"Huh??" She asked, confused.

His eyes widen as he notice what he had just said. "Umm..nothing." He say releasing her arm. "Make sure Matsumoto doesn't get into any trouble." With that he quickly turn and leave.

Reoka just watch his retreating back. "Whaa..??" She then just shake her head then turn to go find Matsumoto.

"You ready?'She call as she enter Ichigo's Kitchen.

"Yep!!" She say with nothing but a bright smile. "Let's go!"

She grab Reoka's hand and practically drag her out the door.

"Bye Ichigo!" She wave behind her.

* * *

Reoka put the key in the lock and turn. There be a click and the door be unlocked. "Well…" She say as she push the door open and walk in. "What do you think?" She ask as she step aside to allow Matsumoto in.

"It's HUGE!!" Matsumoto stare in awe at how big the house seem.

In the middle of the entrance there be a winding stair case that go up to what seem to be 4 stories. On either side of it there be massive doors. Reoka then explain that to the right is the living room and to the left is the kitchen.

"Up the stars and to the left is one of the guest rooms. That's where you'll sleep and you have your own bathroom aswell." She say with a smile. "I hope you'll like it."

"How could I not!!" Reoka hear her pretty much scream as she take off up the stairs to go see it. "THIS IS AWESOME!!" She scream once she see the room.

Reoka just laugh as she walk past the stair case and to the left through the massive kitchen doors. She look around as she walk towards the fridge. Her hand stop on the knob as Toshiro's reflection appear in the silver fridge's smooth surfice. She spin around, eyes wide, but he not be there. She just stand there, blinking, back pressed to the fridge.

"So. What you have to eat?" Matsumoto ask as she walk through the doors. She stop when she see Reoka. "You okay?" She ask a bit worried.

Reoka quickly snap out of it and look up at her. "Yea..Sorry I kinda spaced..haha.." She laugh as she turn back to the fridge and quickly open it and search in side. "How about….terryoki chicken?" She ask as she pull out what she needs to prepare it.

"Sound's good." Matsumoto state. "Can I help?"

* * *

"Why won't Toshiro stay here?" Reoka ask barely audible while they sat eating.

Matsumoto look at her in surprise but then it fall away to be replaced with a smirk. "Why does it matter?" She ask.

Reoka just shrug.

Matsumoto's smile grow even bigger. "You like him don't you?" She ask. "Wow. You barely know each other. You just met today and you already like my little taichou." She say laughing now.

Reoka's face turn red as she glare at Matsumoto but say nothing. She not want to try and explain what she feel around him. For some reason she feels as if nothing can ever harm her, that he'd always protect her or that she was invincible. She just feel as if they were meant for each other to put it simply. Like somethings pulling them together.

"Well this is new. No ones liked taichou before." She say as she lean back in her chair and think. "Nope. Can't think of anyone."

Reoak just stare at her. "What do you mean no one has ever liked him?"

"Well it's because he's the youngest of us so, he hasn't really even thought of anyone as more than a friend I guess you could say." She say as she seem to think. "Oh wait there is one..I think..um he grew up with her..her names Momo. He seems to open up to her but they haven't dated or anything though."

Reoka just look at the floor. "O..so he does have someone he cares about?" She ask quietly.

"I guess you could call her that." Matsumoto stop as she notice the look on Reoka's face. "But..like I said they grew up together..he prob just thinks of her as a sister."

"Right." Reoka say as she stand up and place the dishes in the dishwasher and start it. "Well I'm going to go to sleep so I'll see you in the morning." With that she make her way past the doors and up the steps.

"Shit." Matsumoto whisper to herself as she let her head fall into her hands.

* * *

Reoka step out of the shower and wrap a towel around herself then step out of her bathroom an into her room. In the bedroom be her bed, a closet, a dresser, and a wide screen t.v. on it's own stand with a thousand dvd's in the little cabinet under it. Her bed have dark red covers and pillows spread across it. She cross over to the small cd player on her dresser and click it on. Super Human by Chris Brown come out of the giant speakers in her room. She sway a little with the music as she make her way to her closet.

[Chris]  
"Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees

[Keri]  
But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible I see  
Through the me  
I used to be

[Chris]  
You changed my whole life  
[Keri]  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
[Chris]  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
[Both]  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
[Chris]  
Super human  
[Keri]  
Super human

Reoka lean against her closet door as the music play. She then pick some pajama's and quickly pull them on. She twirl from her closet as she dance and sing in tune with the music. She be wearing a pair of metcsh shorts and a white t-shirt.

[Chris]  
Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like i had it all along  
I can see tomorrow  
[Keri]  
But every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
How love could set me free

[Chorus]  
[Both]  
You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
[Chris]  
Super human

She cross over to her window and slide it open as the music push past her and out into the night sky.

[Chris]  
Its not a bird  
Not a plane

[Both]  
Its my heart and its gonna go away

Her eyes then fall on Toshiro as he be lying on her roof, eyes closed. Her heart seem to beat harder at the sight of him.

[Both]  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do  
Anything

His eyes slowly open and he look up to see her. Their eyes seem to lock as they stare at each other.

[Chorus]  
[Both]  
Going going I'm going away  
In love  
You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
[Chris]  
Super human"

He slowly get up and walk over to her. Hesitantly he reach out as her eyes close. Waiting. She feel his hand brush the side of her cheek as the music come to an end. She then open her firey red eyes to meet his icey blue ones. Once again their eyes meet and lock on to one another. She reach her hand up to touch his but she grasp nothing but air. Her eyes widen as she notice that he not be there anymore. 'How…?' She wonder as she look around for him but he be gone. 'Where…?'

She just shake her head as she turn to go to bed leaving the window open.

* * *

She not notice that he still be watching her wondering why he did that. An hour later he slowy slip in through the window and cross to the bed. He look down at her sleeping figure wondering how this human girl could affect him in this way. He then notice her shivering. He watch her for a second then sigh as he climb in next to her pulling her closer to him trying to get her warm. He lean close to her ear and whisper to her. "Why can you do this to me? It's like I can't get away.....no matter how hard I try." He then close his eyes and fall asleep himself.

She turn and bury her face against his chest. 'So...' She think quietly. 'You feel the same.' She close her eyes and fall asleep in the warmth of his arms.

* * *

Well..I apologize for taking forever on this chapter. I've done nothing but work and school so I've had no time for anything else..lol. Hmm..I hope you all like it and continue to R&R..I love Reviews by the way..haha..just thought I'd throw that out there. Hitsugaya2009


	5. Chapter 5: Author

Sorry everyone for not updating. I've been trying but things have been tough. One reason is that my mom turned off the internet since we moved again so I just got it back. Umm..i'll try to update my styory soon but I lost the guidline in the move so I may just quit that one unless people want me to continue it. Plus I'm back into Yu Yu Hakusho so I'm thinking of starting a Hiei fanfic. Let me know what you all think. 


End file.
